This invention relates to acupressure gloves with adhered acupressure devices in the form of acupressure protuberances being made of non-ferrous metals for cooperation with blood vessels distributed on the palms, backs of hands or finger parts of the human body.
More specifically, it relates to an invention activating the living body activity by acupressure and ion treatment effect by means of the projected protuberances being made of non-ferrous materials.
In the interior of the human body there is a minute living electric current which operates or runs the living body. This current relates to electric physiological phenomena of muscle contractions, etc. If the balance of such minute living electric current is destroyed by an external influence of stress, etc., a magnetic change can occur, resulting in the living organization be inharmonious.
As a result of the above, in a part of the body in which there occurs a large disproportion, a disease or pain develops. Generally, as a means to settle this symptom, medicines such as painkillers have been prescribed. This therapy loses in some cases the effect of the medicine.
Accordingly, a magnetic physical means is needed to overcome this problem.
In the cuticle of the palms, the backs of the hands or finger parts, the pressure points corresponding to each part of the human body is distributed.
On the other hand, the cuticle of the skin has cations, and its endothelium has anions. Thus, when a force is applied to pressure points on the skin of the hands or fingers with a pressure device generating anions, the corresponding human body can be balanced.
As a pressuring device as described above, it is known to apply pressuring acupressure protuberance generating anions to the pressure points of the skin with adhesive tape. Also known is an acupressure device which provides a number of protuberances in a pattern, which applies a force upon being gripped by a hand.
Conventional pressuring devices as the above were, however, made to apply pressure to pressure points with adhesive materials. For this reason, the adhesive materials were easily separated from the skin because of the weakened adhesive power by sweat.
Furthermore, there was a roll-shaped acupressure device, which has acupressure protuberances, being gripped by a hand. In this case, the treatment effect was declined because the pressing positions of the acupressure protuberances were incorrect. It was inconvenient for a user to use because of the pressure applied with acupressure protuberances for a long time.